


"I'm Not Jealous"

by fooooof234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jealous Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/pseuds/fooooof234
Summary: Nico is popular with the boys he trains at the sword arena, and Will is *not* jealous





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: “Omg for the prompt thingy could u do one where like nico and will aren’t dating yet and nico is like popular with the boys even though he doesn’t notice and like one kisses him and will goes like crazy with jealousy and they end up dating?? Plsss”

“You know, you’re getting a little pathetic,” Cecil informed Will as he plopped down onto the ground next to him.

“Shut up, who asked your opinion?” responded a grumpy Will. He was sitting against a tree, in perfect view of the sword arena, watching Nico instruct a class. This had been his routine for the past week; he told himself it was for safety reasons, that he could quickly assist anyone if there was a medical emergency, but he knew that that was a big fat lie. He just wanted to see the Italian.

Will and Cecil watched as Nico showed the class a particularly tricky maneuver, telling them all to pair up and try it. Like usual, several boys all clambered to be his partner, but the victor was once again Kyle, a son of Aphrodite. He reached Nico first, leaving the others mumbling in disappointment and searching for someone else to partner with.

“Again?! Seriously?” Will groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, drama queen that he was. “He always pairs up with Nico!”

Cecil cast a glance at his friend, not especially concerned with this turn of events. “And that’s a problem because...?”

“Because!” Will proclaimed, sitting up straighter and staring right back at Cecil, adopting a serious and intense expression. “Because he flirts with Nico like nobody’s business! He always finds excuses to touch his arm, bat his eyes at him, move his hair out of his face; he even winked at Nico the other day! Winked! Who even does that?!”

To Will’s annoyance, Cecil simply snorted at him and settled into the grass to view the clouds.

“What?” Will demanded “Don’t you think that’s weird? And irritating??”

“Will--” Cecil started, but was cut off by a loud clang from the arena. He sat back up, and both boys looked over to see that Kyle, in a moment of cleverly arranged feigned incompetence, had dropped his sword so that it landed right at Nico’s feet. Nico picked it up and gave it back, warning him about being more careful, and missed the deliberate way Kyle stroked his fingers as he reclaimed his weapon with an apology and a small that said he wasn’t sorry at all.

Will was seething. “Did you see that, Cecil??? He did that on purpose!!” He looked at his friend, expecting to see his outrage mirrored, but instead saw that Cecil had raised one eyebrow, and was giving Will a knowing look.

“Jealous, much?”

“Jealous?” Will cried, “Wha-- why would yo-- don’t be ridiculous-- I just--”

Cecil held up his hand to stop his friends sputtering, and gave a knowing smile. “Yup, that’s what I thought. Try not to be too obvious, ok? It makes you look desperate.”

With that, Cecil stood up and starting walking back to the cabins, hoping to find Lou Ellen so he could tell her all about Will’s antics.

“I am not desperate!” Will shouted, glaring at Cecil’s retreating figure. He then sealed back into his spot against the trees, muttering, “Jealous, as if. What a stupid idea.”

He resumed watching the sword lesson in the arena, observing the way Nico wielded his sword with a practiced yet natural expertise, and sighing inwardly when he lifted up the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. He was so gone on this boy. However, Will noticed that several other boys were eying the sword instructor in a similar way, a fact that fueled his anger even more. But, Will thought optimistically, the lesson was almost over; he could walk up to Nico, brush past the other campers, and ask him to-- to what? Will wasn’t quite sure, but he figures something would come to him in the moment.

And not a minute too soon, Nico was saying lowering his sword and telling everyone that they did a good job, and that he’d see them next lesson. Just as Will stood up, smiling at the thought of being able to talk to Nico now, Kyle walked over to Nico and kissed him on the cheek, as a thank you for the lesson.

Will had reached his breaking point. That’s it! he thought and, stomping his way into the arena, pushing past the other campers, he shoved Kyle forcefully to the side.

“Hey, what the hell?” Kyle exclaimed, giving Will a dirty look.

Will looked at him with equal distaste, then grabbed Nico by the arm and started pulling him away, saying with gritted teeth, “I need Nico’s help with something, excuse me.”

“What are you doing, Will?” Nico hissed. After getting no answer other than Will’s moody face, tried to shrug out of Will’s grip. Finding it to be a futile task, looked back up at the blond angrily.

“Where are you taking me?” Nico inquired, looking at Will as though he could force the answer out of him.

 _Good question_. Will decided to say nothing, and eventually the two grumbling boys made their way to the backside of the Big House. Nico finally succeeded in jerking is arm back, and stood across from Will with his hands on his hips and a look that demanded an explanation.

Will imitated his pose, and, his rage reaching it’s full capacity, shouted, “What was that?!”

“What was what, Will?”

“You know what I’m talking about! That kiss on the cheek! What was that all about?”

Nico looked at him incredulously. “That’s what’s making you so mad? A kiss on the cheek? Kyle’s a child of Aphrodite, that’s just his way of saying thanks.”

Will scoffed, saying sarcastically, “Oh yeah, that was real friendly, just his way of being nice, that’s all.”

“Come on, Will, it was nothing.”

“Sure didn’t look like nothing,” Will huffed in response, crossing his arms in an indignant manner.

Nico softened slightly, starting to comprehend what was going on. “Wait, were you jealous?”

“Wha--” Will opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Nico speaking once more.

“Because there’s nothing for you to be jealous of.”

“I-- what? What do you mean?”

“I mean,” said Nico, stepping forward and tilting his head back to look at Will, “that I don’t like Kyle. At all. I like someone else.”

“Really?” Will replied, lowering his arms and staring intently back at Nico. “Who? Do I know them?” He was started to get riled up again.

Nico chuckled under his breath, shook his head ever so slightly, and reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Will on the cheek. “That answer your question?” he teased.

Will’s jaw dropped and, in a daze, reached his hand up to touch the spot where Nico’s lips had been. Coming back to reality, he realized that Nico was making his way back to the sword arena.

“Wait!” Will called after him.

Nico stopped and turned his head, mouth in a smirk. “Yes?”

“Wanna go out sometime?” Will asked, fingers crossed behind his back. The smirk turned into a full-fledged smile.

“Thought you’d never ask. I’m free tonight, stop by my cabin at seven, ok?” With that Nico departed, and Will, hardly believing his luck, went in search of Cecil to ask his help in planning the best date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> yo I'm on tumblr at solangelo-stuffs


End file.
